¿Porqué no quieres hacerlo conmigo?
by Tatsunari
Summary: ¿Por que demonios evitaba que lo tocara demasiado? Ya llevaban sus seis meses de relación, ¡Y la cosa no pasaba de las caricias! Y Midorima no estaba dispuesto a morir sin haber hecho 'eso' con Takao.
1. ¿Porqué no quieres hacerlo conmigo?

Es la primera vez que escribo algo tan estúpido y de este Fandom. Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. *inserte corazón So Ghai, here~*

**Dedicado a:** Mi querida hermana, que siempre lee la basura que escribo haciéndome jodidamente feliz. Espero que sea de tu agrado.~

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece. Es completamente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo solo escribo esto por mi propia diversión y de los que lo leerán.

**Advertencias: **PwP- _Plot, What Plot? Trama, qué trama? _/ OoC en los personajes. / Mención de temas sexuales. / Midorima frustrado sexualmente y un Takao que no quiere hacerlo, o sea _What the fuck?_

**¿Porqué demonios ****no ****quieres hacerlo conmigo?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Decir que no estaba preparado sería una mentira, una de esas mentiras tan mentirosas, que enseguida sabes que es una mentira. Él estaba preparado mentalmente -y físicamente- para todo lo que venía, especialmente para tener... _eso_... _ese algo, _fundamental depues de tantos meses de relación -según él-. Tragándose su orgullo, le había estado pidiendo consejos a sus extraños ex-compañeros de Teiko, si, aquella situación era de esa gravedad, una delicada y horrible situación de la cual iba a salir, y si era necesario pedir consejos, Midorima Shintarou lo haría. Tuvo una difícil semana, soportando las burlas de Ahomine; los malos consejos de Kise; la inocencia de Murasakibara y el absolutismo de Akashi. La persona que únicamente lo ayudo con esa situación fue Satsuki, y en el caso de que no se hubiera olvidado de preguntarle a Kuroko, quizá también le hubiera ayudado. Lastima que no lo noto. Bueno, nadie nunca lo hace, no es su culpa del todo que Kuroko no tuviera presencia.

Ahora -después de meses esperando- estaba decidido._ Lo harían_... _harían eso_. Tenía todo lo necesario para que fuera una buena experiencia, se había tomado la molestia -y tragado la vergüenza- de ir a comprar todo lo que fuera absolutamente necesario para la ocasión. Tenía todo listo y fríamente calculado, no había ningún problema. Su casa estaría vacía por un largo tiempo más, su hermana no molestaría por unos días, las actividades del club ocupaban un poco de su tiempo, la suerte estaba de su lado esos días y como siempre, tenía sus Lucky Item. No, no había ningún problema.

Ninguno.

Excepto por cierta persona. Entonces si tenía un único problema.

Takao Kazunari.

¡Ese pelinegro idiota que tenía por novio era el jodido problema!

No es que no lo quisiera, muy al contrario, si se contenía, era por él. Era por Takao el por que buscaba información, consejos y ciertos _objetos_, que por cierto, chicos de su edad aun no deberían buscar, por muy curiosos que sean.

¡Ya llevaban más de seis meses juntos como pareja!, y sus encuentros son de lo mas común. La verdad es que ni siquiera habían cambiado las cosas, quizá una que otra muestra de afecto pero nada más allá de eso.

Y a Midorima, eso le frustraba.

Enserio lo hacía, de una manera que un Tsundere como él, tuvo que admitir -aunque le doliera en el orgullo-. Es decir, que era una situación de verdad, una verdad verdaderamente frustrante.

No es que fuera un chico frustrado sexualmente, aunque eso parecía en estos momentos, la cosa no era tan así. El problema era que Takao lo evitaba. Si, ¡Takao era el que evitaba y no quería ir más allá! Muchos pensarían que era él, el cuatro ojos friki de los horóscopos quién se negaría la primera vez, y la segunda y hasta la quinta supuesta insistencia del chico, quién muchos juran, espera con el trasero bien levantado a Midorima... Cosa que, de cierta manera, le frustraba que no fuera así como muchos decían...

¡No es que fuera un pervertido! o un chico necesitado. Ni hablar, eso no era ni por mucho.

Pero, ¿Era mucho pedir un poco de amor de Takao?

La primera vez pensó que estaba bien el _no hacerlo_, apenas habían iniciado con su relación e ir demasiado rápido quizás no era lo mas apropiado. Midorima lo dejo ir en esa ocasión.

La segunda vez fue en la biblioteca, estaba vacía a esa hora y en el instituto Shūtoku tan solo se paseaban algunos estudiantes. Las actividades del club se habían cancelado por las festividades, por lo que había decidido pasar un tiempo leyendo alguna cosa, entreteniéndose en algo que no fuera el Basket. Llevaba unas horas leyendo un libro, el primero que vio apenas había llegado, ya se habrían ido la mayoría de los estudiantes, al menos eso creía.

Poco después fue que sintió a otra persona entrar, pero a él que le importaba quien fuera. Siguió con la mirada fija en el libro.

– Ah, ¡Shin-Chan!, pensé que ya te habías ido... – Midorima hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer en esos momentos, ignorarlo. Takao ya estaba acostumbrado a esa actitud, así que ni siquiera se molesto en insistir. Solo se le había acercado lentamente por la espalda para darle una muestra de su afecto a ese amargado con el cual salía hace más de un mes.

Pero Midorima es caprichoso... -y también Tsundere-.

Él no se iba a conformar con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Si pudiera conformarse con tan poco, hace mucho habría mandado a la mierda el baloncesto y el querer estar con Takao.

Y como buen chico que sabe lo que quiere, puso en su lugar a Takao... literalmente hablando.

Le había jalado un poco para poder besarle como se debe, y Takao correspondía divertido, de cierta forma le gustaba el como su Shin-Chan era tan afectuoso... aunque solo se diera en ocasiones que podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano. Cuando sintió los vendados dedos de su novio debajo de su camisa le recorrió cierto nerviosismo, le estaba dando calor y Shin-Chan estaba sacando su lado Dere al mimarlo de esa manera, si, cuando se pone afectuoso lo es un cien por ciento...

¡Pero ese no era el punto!

¡El punto era que si eso continuaba harían algo solo para adultos! ¡Y en una biblioteca!

¡Ya era mucho amor por hoy!

– S-Shin-Chan, alguien puede venir... en este lugar no.–

Midorima lo único que pudo pensar fue _"Takao es un mata pasiones." _Y realmente su novio lo era.

Ademas, ¿Quien demonios iría a esa hora a la biblioteca? Aun así lo había dejado ir también en esa ocasión.

No quería parecer insistente... y, tampoco quería violarlo en un lugar público.

Fue a la sexta vez que se dio cuenta de que Takao evitaba que se sobre pasara con sus muestras de afecto. Si, le había tomado su tiempo el notarlo.

En esa ocasión estaban en la casa del peliverde, sus padres trabajaban como de costumbre y su hermana se había ido a la casa de una de sus compañeras -o mas bien, fue obligada a largarse a donde se le diera la gana por ese día-. Estaban solos y Midorima podía hacer lo que quisiera. En ese entonces, era a Takao lo que quería. Y eso, si había sonado como un pervertido, pero nadie puede saber lo que estaba pensando, así que mejor dejaba de sonrojarse como idiota y se concentraba en lo importante.

La cosa había iniciado como de costumbre. Pequeños y leves roces iniciados por Kazunari, que llevaban a inocentes besos, besos que se volvían apasionados con los segundos y segundos que aumentaban las ganas de continuar del peliverde.

– Ah... – Takao dejo escapar un pequeño jadeo ante aquel excitante beso. _"Diablos, Shin-Chan no es bueno solo con sus manos, con su lengua también es_..." Un momento, ¿Qué pensamiento más jodidamente gay había sido ese? – Shin...Ch– Midorima era un Tsundere insistente, no lo dejaba ni apenas respirar con aquel juego de lenguas tan apasionados. Takao tenía que separarlo, se estaba colocando nervioso ante la subida de temperatura tan drástica que hubo en la habitación... ¡Ya era mucho afecto por hoy! Si eso continuaba, ellos... ellos tendrían _se_- ¡Diablos!, le avergonzaba el solo pensar lo que venía. – E-Es un poco tarde, ¿No, Shin Chan?

– Apenas son las cinco, Takao.

– ¿E-En serio? - Shintarou solo tomo su silenció como una oportunidad para continuar con lo que el muy mata pasiones de Takao, había interrumpido. Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire un muy leve suspiro escapo de Takao, las cosas se estaban saliendo enserio de control, si no salía de esa habitación lo que seguiría...– ¡Shin-Chan!, iré por unos bocadillos ¡De seguro tienes hambre!

Pero comer no era justamente lo que quería...

Y Midorima se había quedado solo en su habitación... con un humor horrible, y un creciente problema entre sus piernas.

Ese imbécil de Takao...

**x****XxX****x**

Fueron tantos sus intentos frustrados que ya se estaba dando por vencido, el día anterior fue rechazado en su intento número irreconocible y ya la situación le estaba hartando.

Tenía dos opciones y ninguna era de su total agrado. La primera era violarse a Takao, por que, a una de las conclusiones que había llegado, era que al parecer ese pelinegro idiota pensaba mantenerse casto hasta al matrimonio. Y Midorima no se iba a rebajar en casarse tan pronto, quizás mil años luz mas adelante, pero ahora eso no estaba en sus planes.

Y la segunda opción, era mucho más desagradable... era... Era morir _virgen_.  
Cosa que NO iba a pasar. ¡No pidió consejos a sus ex-compañeros para rendirse así! Ademas, su mesada se había ido solo por comprar tantos preparativos para la ocasión y por sobornar a su pequeña hermana. Y no quería que su perdida de dinero aya sido en vano.

Quizás... Quizás ya era hora de tomar en cuenta los consejos de sus agradables, queridos y muy buenos amigos...  
Genial, las ganas de querer tener _amor _con Kazunari le estaban pudriendo la mente, hasta el punto de pensar que esa gente era agradable y querida.

En fin, recordando los consejos de sus amigos...

Kise le había recomendado ser _directo_ con lo que quería, pero por su actitud de Tsundere, se le hacía improbable el ir donde Takao y decirle desde el fondo de su corazón, lo mucho que ansiaba, tenerlo en su cama... No, mas que improbable aquello era imposible, él no diría algo como eso aunque le estuvieran apuntando con un arma. Por eso había mandado al mismo demonio el consejo de ese modelo idiota. Ah, y los consejos de Aomine eran peor que malos, por eso había decidido auto censurarlos de su, de por si, no tan pura cabecita.

De Murasakibara no diría nada. Ya le había dolido el tener que darle una charla sobre esos temas a ese titan ya no tan inocente. Ademas, había hecho algo feo, si tenía en cuenta el ultimo comentario de Atsushi, _"Entonces, haré eso que me dijiste con Murochin..." _Se compadecía de quien fuera que sea ese tipo...

Y los consejos del absoluto Akashi... esos consejos... se podían ir a la mierda junto con los de Aomine. El no practicaba el Sado-masoquismo, por muy llamativo que fuera. Ademas, no se iba a violar a Takao, si hubiera sido así ya lo hubiera hecho desde el primer mes que estuvieron juntos.

Lo mejor sería averiguar a que se debía, tal y como le había dicho Satsuki -la única persona cuerda en esa extraña generación- Aunque, aquella conclusión la podría haber sacado el mismo.

Se disponía a salir en busca del chico para hablar del tema. Le dolía el orgullo, pero más le dolería otra cosa si seguía conteniendo sus ganas. ¡Eran seis meses!, seis largos meses sin tener realmente _amor_ con Kazunari.

Su móvil comienza a sonar inesperadamente, cosa rara, porque no suelen llamarlo demasiado. No es que no tuviera amigos, pero por su actitud... bueno, ya se entiende.

– ¡Midorimacchi! – Grito Kise desde la otra línea, fastidiado, Midorima ya iba a colgar ese aparato. – No, ¡no cuelgues Midorimacchi!, no cuelgues~ no cuelgues, ¡No lo hagas! – Oh, ¡que alguien se apiade de su oído! Ese rubio algún le dejaría sordo con tanto grito por teléfono.– ¡Tenemos a Takaocchi secuestrado! Así que si quieres verlo de nuevo, ¡Tienes que venir~!

Y colgó.

Y si no fuera por que tenía cosas que hablar con Takao hubiera ignorado la llamada así como siempre. De todas formas si el "secuestrador" era Kise, la única verdadera tortura sería tener que escucharlo.

Salió de casa, lanzo un bufido y se acomodo las gafas antes de disponerse a caminar... a ninguna parte en realidad.

¿Ahora donde diablos se suponía tenía que ir?

... Ese idiota de Kise... había olvidado de darle la dirección.

**x****XxX****x**

– ¡Si que tardaste Midorima! – gruño Aomine, quien sostenía un balón de Basket. Midorima ya podía imaginar lo que equivalía el "rescate" de su compañero. – ¡Vamos a jugar!

– ¡Vas a morder polvo, Ahomine! – Taiga también era parte del secuestro... o mejor dicho juego. Aunque mas que nada parecía querer aplastar a ese moreno, y si, le estaba robando la frase al titan come dulces...

– ¿Qué dices Bakagami?, ¿¡Quieres pelear!?

Eran igual que unos niños peleando por un juguete... no, incluso los niños que peleaban por el juguete eran mas maduros que esos dos.

– Sera un tres contra tres Midorimacchi. ¡Si ganas podrás llevarte a Takaocchi~! – chillo Kise 'masculinamente'.– Ah, ¡Kurokocchi!, ¿Terminaste con los papelitos?

– Están terminados Kise-kun, ahora solo queda decidir los equipos. – dijo el de menor estatura, y ahora una gran pregunta que cruzaba por su mente, ¿Desde que jodido momento Kuroko estaba a su lado? Estaba bien el no tener presencia en el basket... pero eso ya era pasarse.

Despues de unos contados 20 minutos, perdidos en discusiones sin sentido entre Aomine y Kagami, se decidieron los equipos sacando infantilmente un papelito de color de una bolsa X.  
Ahora fueron 10 minutos más los que se perdieron, solo por la absurda discusión entre ambos idiotas por haber elegido el mismo equipo que el contrario.

Esos dos no paraban de discutir, discutían por cualquier cosa que se moviera... y a veces, literalmente hablando.

Fue entonces cuando recordó el por que se había visto arrastrado a esta estupidez de situación.

Se ajusto las gafas, mirando a su al rededor. Y lo encontró. Lo vio reír, demasiado despreocupado para su gusto. Ignorando completamente el que estuviera ahí. ¿Takao lo ignoraba? Oh, si que lo hacía, y lo pero de todo, es que Takao ni cuenta se daba que lo ignoraba. Cabreado, se dirigió donde estaba, las cosas quedarían claras ahora.

¿Qué importaba que Kuroko, el trío de idiotas y unos niños inocentes con sus madres, estuviera ahí?, ¡Nada!

En estos momentos ya había perdido la razón.

– ¡¿Por que demonios no quieres hacerlo conmigo-nanodayo?!

Silencio.

Ahora los golpes que volaban por los idiotas se habían detenido, y de un segundo a otro todos prestaban especial atención a la pareja. Todos eran unos jodidos chismosos. Incluso esas madres chismosas que ahora prestaban atención a la pareja, seguramente, para luego contar ese chisme a otras personas.

– ¿Shin-Chan?, hacer... ¿que cosa? - Cuestiono, demasiado confundido como para responder algo con su típico sarcasmo.

– No me vengas con que no sabes a que me refiero, Bakao.– se ajusto las gafas. Takao sintió frío, y sintiéndose cohibido ante la seriedad que mostraba Midorima ya ni sabía si tomarlo como una broma, o bien preocuparse ante lo que sea que aya hecho. Por que según él, no había hecho nada malo.

– Sigo sin entender Shin-Chan...– suspiro, mientras rascaba su mejilla. El aire comenzaba a ponerse tenso de alguna manera. –Pero, si te refieres al trabajo de bi-

– A lo que me refiero, Takao, ¡es por que diablos no quieres tener sexo conmigo-nanodayo!

Otro silencio. Mas incomodo que el anterior.

A Kazunari se le drenaba la sangre. Ah... por que su Shin-Chan tenía que ser tan directo con algunas cosas... Y para poner mas fea la situación, veía como las madres le quedaban mirando como si sufrirían un derrame en ese lugar y como Ryouta estaba a punto de estallar a carcajada limpia. Y lo peor, Midorima le seguía mirando feo esperando una respuesta.

– Y...yo, no es que... con Shin-Chan... hacerlo... pero... da pena...y los rábanos... no se puede...- hablo bajito y con una extraña mueca, a medida que decía sus monosílabos un sonrojo se extendía por su rostro, esa situación lo tenía enserio apenado.

Shintarou bufo al no haber entendido mas que la palabra 'rabanos', Y en todo caso, ¿Qué tenía que ver un rábano con todo esto? – Habla mas claro, Takao.

El pelinegro dio un suspiro. No tenía nada que perder... solo su orgullo de hombre, ¿Pero qué importaba ahora su maldito orgullo?, ¿Verdad, Midorima? – Como se trata de ti Shin-Chan, con solo pensarlo se me sube la sangre a la cabeza... A-ademas, Ki-Chan me dijo que la primera vez dolía un carajo, como si te empujaran un rábano por la nariz... No podría resistir teniendo en cuenta lo que tienes entre las piernas...

Seis meses esperando una respuesta y ahora que al fin la tenía... no sabía que hacer -se estuvo calentando la cabeza por nada-. Bueno, al menos ya le había quedado claro que Takao NO iba a permanecer casto hasta el matrimonio. – No tienes porque avergonzarte-nanodayo.

– No digas eso mientras te sonrojas Midorimacchi...– intervino Kise aguantando sus ganas de reír, la situación se le hacía de lo mas entretenida y no pudo evitar saltar con un comentario de lo mas random.

Midorima carraspeó. – Tsk... sobre lo demás no te preocupes... no dolerá, Takao.

– La zanahoria se encargo de comprar muchos preparativos, no veo el porque te dolería...– ahora fastidio Aomine, parecía que todos querían fastidiar a la zanahoria y el no tardo en unirse... –Ademas estuvo jodiendo por consejos solo para esto, dale una oportunidad al amargado, mira que lo dejaste seis meses sin tener sexo y ya esta lo bastante necesitado como para-

– Ya entendimos Aomine-kun, por favor guarda silencio.

– Entonces...– divago Kazunari.– No dolerá...

– Hmp... esta noche iras a mi casa, Takao, y ahora no aceptare un no como respuesta. – Lo había conseguido ¡Takao sería suyo esa noche! Y si no fuera por que es un hombre maduro y Tsundere, se hubiera puesto a saltar muy gaymente de la felicidad.

– Oh, my... God! – Exclamo Taiga, mientras que con su mano derecha hacía un pequeño agujero, y con la izquierda le apuntaba con su dedo. Volvió a gritar. – ¡Por favor, no abran algo que debería permanecer cerrado!

– Kagami-kun... No creo que seas el mas digno para decir eso...

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí, enserio se te agradece. Ah, quedo feo, I know~ Pero lo hice con _amore_~

**¿Review?  
**It's Free!

l

v


	2. Omake's

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece. Es completamente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo solo escribo esto por mi propia diversión y de los que lo leerán.~

**Advertencias: **PwP- _Plot, What Plot? Trama, qué trama? _/ OoC en los personajes. / Mención de temas sexuales. / Semi-Lime bien fail en el Omake 3. No soy bueno escribiendo cosos pornoshos.

**Parejas:** Atsushi x Tatsuya. Leve Mención de Akashi x Kouki. Midorima x Takao.

**¿Por que no quieres hacerlo conmigo? **

**-.O**make 1.-

"Devoramigos."

Algo estaba diferente, por alguna razón sentía algo fuera de lugar. ¿Cosas suyas, quizás? No, definitivamente podía notar que había algo extraño. Las largas caminatas que debían hacer por los pasillos de Yōsen nunca habían sido tan aburridas y silenciosas...

Bien, ¡Hay estaba lo raro! ¿Donde estaban las quejas que siempre escuchaba antes de ir a las practicas?

– ¿Atsushi? – Lo llamo, confundido. Últimamente notaba que su amigo se encontraba diferente... ¿Cómo decirlo? era como si lo rodeara un aura de... ¿Madurez?, aunque, ¿Acaso era eso posible en primer lugar? Con Murasakibara y su infantil actitud nunca se podía saber con exactitud que pasaba. – ¿Te sientes enfermo, Atsushi?

– Muro-Chin... ¿Sabes?... últimamente... no me siento satisfecho...– Respondió, desganado como siempre. Desde aquella charla educativa con Mido-Chin que sentía un vació en él, y siempre que estaba junto a Tatsuya, aquel vació se incrementaba... ¿Curioso, no?

– ¿No estás satisfecho? – Himuro dibujo una diminuta sonrisa, Atsushi era un tanto difícil de complacer -en el buen sentido de la palabra-... justo como lo eran los pequeños.– ¿Los dulces de la tienda no son suficientes?– Ironizo el joven... pero si era eso realmente y los deliciosos dulces de la tienda a la que frecuentaban ya no satisfacía a este gigante, ¿Que demonios haría?

–No, no es eso... no son los dulces.– resoplo el más alto. Tatsuya le miro esperando a que continuara. – Se... se trata de ti Muro-Chin.

– ¿De mi? – Ahora se sentía perdido, ¿Había hecho algo mal? Y eso es que él hacía de todo para cumplir con sus caprichos en cuanto a golosinas se refiere... había hecho de todo para consentirlo, pero al parecer en algo había fallado. Himuro estaba a punto de caer en un grado de auto-decepción exagerada...

– Si, es todo culpa de Muro-Chin~– Repitió en un canturreo, deteniendo su caminata y Himuro deteniéndose junto a él.

– ¿Hice algo mal, Atsushi?

– No... no es eso. Simplemente, no me siento satisfecho con la relación que llevamos Muro-Chin...

– ¿Y... que tipo de relación quieres?

– Quiero devorarte Muro-Chin – Tatsuya frunció el ceño ya lo bastante confundido, él pensaba que Atsushi diría algo como "Quiero que seas mi mejor amigo" o cosas así, no un "Quiero devorarte Muro-Chin"... ¿Es que acaso Atsushi lo veía como un delicioso caramelo parlante de colores para nada masculinos? Si es así, no tenia mucha gracia. Ademas ¿¡Qué tipo de relación se debe tener para devorar a tu amigo!? ... ¿Devora-Amigos? El nombre no le favorecía para nada.

– ¿Devorarme? – Aún así, Himuro prefirió preguntar, aunque ya tenía una imagen mental de lo que sería.

No era agradable imaginar como Murasakibara, sacaba Himuros en miniaturas de una bolsa con la palabra "Amigos" impresa y se lo echaba a la boca para devorarlos... todo en cámara lenta...

Pero Atsushi, ajeno a los pensamientos tan poco realistas de Tatsuya, sintió que había usado la frase correcta.

_"Justo como Mido-Chin dijo en el ejemplo..."_

Murasakibara asintió, ansioso como solo estaba en ocasiones especiales. – Quiero que Muro-Chin sea mio...también... quiero hacerte todas esas cosas que Mido-Chin dijo que hace la gente grande que se quiere... Devorarte completamente Muro-Chin...

Himuro se sonrojo, nunca pensó que con la infantil e inocente actitud de Atsushi él diría algo como eso. Lo tomo por sorpresa, no esperaba un "Quiero hacerte cositas de grandes", más bien esperaba algo como "Quiero que seas el caramelo de mi vida" o quizás algo de ese estilo. Pero no negaría lo que era obvio. Por muy extraña confesión que fuera esa, Himuro estaba feliz. Simplemente por que se trataba de Atsushi.

Murasakibara tomo aire, y lo miro, con clara seguridad y seriedad irrefutable.

– Quiero que Muro-Chin sea mi novio...

Y Tatsuya con esa ultima frase sentía que el corazón se le iba a ir del pecho con lo rápido que iban sus latidos. "Atsushi, es demasiado lindo..."

– Amantes...

– ¿Eh?

– Me gusta más el termino de amantes, Atsushi. – Se acerco al mas alto, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Una vez estando cerca, se paro en puntas y lo jalo un poco para que el mayor se encorvara, para quedar a su altura. Sintió la respiración tranquila del peli negro y cerro los ojos para disfrutar de la cercanía. Luego, un roce... dulce, y apenas notable en sus labios. El primer roce de muchos más que habrían.

– Muro-Chin...– Ya se había separado, Atsushi se relamió gustoso, apenas fue un leve roce, pero pudo sentir el sabor de Himuro en sus labios. Estaba feliz, sería estúpido negarlo.– ¡Gracias Muro-Chin! ... ¡Prometo ser un buen amante!

"Dile eso a mi trasero..." e increíblemente fue lo único que paso por la mente de Tatsuya. Pero, de todos modos, mantuvo una sonrisa... una sonrisa que solo tenía cuando se trataba de Atsushi.

-.**O**make 2.-

"Akashi, el absoluto... ¿Zoofílico?"

– Entonces... ¿A que se debe tu visita, Shintarou?

La zanahoria suspiro, acomodando sus gafas y despidiéndose de lo que alguna vez llamo su orgullo. Aunque si tomaba en cuenta lo sucedido días atrás con los consejos de los otros de su generación, ya no tenía orgullo que perder. Ya lo había perdido al ir con Kise y lo había terminado de rematar al otro día con Aomine. Frunció el entrecejo, esperaba tener suerte esta vez. Miro al calmado de Akashi, quien entretenido se mantenía disgustando su té, esperando a que su visita se animara hablar.

– ¿Por donde comienzo...? – pensó en voz alta el mayor de los dos.

– Comienza desde el principio, Shintarou. – Midorima gruño por lo obvio que era, se sintió estúpido siquiera por haber pensado en voz alta. "Son los nervios..." se dijo, al fin y al cabo, aun le quedaba un poquito de orgullo que no había sido destrozado. – Por cierto, antes de que comiences mas vale que seas claro y preciso.

Su visita bufo bajito. Por eso odiaba el absolutismo de Akashi, ahora, por culpa de su advertencia tendría que borrar la auto-censura de sus palabras. Aunque, quizás así sería mejor. Akashi le aconsejaría y pronto podría estar con Kazunari... y en una cama como preferencia.

– Tengo un problema con Takao-nodayo...

Y así, relato lo que vendría a ser -en palabras de Kise- una trágica y conmovedora historia.

– Comprendo tu crisis...– Dijo, una vez su ex-compañero finalizo su historia. Midorima agradecía que Akashi fuera alguien serio, y que no se estuviera partiendo a carcajada limpia como sucedió con otros individuos. – Shintarou, solo tienes dos opciones...

– ¿Dos?

– O lo violas o lo dejas...

Vaya, pero que sabios consejos de alguien absoluto. ¡Eso haría!, violaría a Takao, ¿como no se le ocurrió antes? Si así estaba la cosa entonces solo tenía que – ¡Con una mierda Akashi! ¡Me estoy rebajando a este nivel por un consejo! No te estés burlando de mi-nanodayo.

– Te estoy ayudando. De nada te servirá esperar si al final Kazunari no quiere, lo mejor es que lo dejes.– Midorima se sintió aun mas enojado, no sabía si era por tener en cuenta esa opción o por el hecho de que Akashi llamara a Kazunari por su nombre con tanta confianza. – O bien, simplemente lo atas y puedes hacerle lo que tanto te preocupa. Kazunari no se enojara.

El peliverde volvió a fruncir el ceño –Akashi, ¿Qué clase de persona NO se enojaría si es violada?

– Un chihuahua.– soltó casi sin pensar. A su cabeza solo llego la imagen de cierto pequeño, indefenso y lloroso castaño temblando bajo su merced.

–¿Un Chihuahua? – Midorima estaba confundido, ¿Desde cuando los Chihuahuas eran personas? Una idea retorcida y escalofriantes paso por su cabeza... Akashi no podía estar violando animales ¿verdad? Menos si estos eran Chihuahuas.

– De todas formas Shintarou, no tienes opción. Recuerda, soy absoluto por lo tanto, nunca me equivoco.

Fue mas o menos una hora después que Shintarou abandono la casa. Y se fue con dos ideas en la cabeza. La primera es que los consejos de Akashi eran peor que los de Kise y Aomine juntos...  
Y segundo, quizás Akashi era un absoluto acosa chihuahuas... Lo supo cuando fue llevado a su habitación a buscar algunos objetos no apto para menores. Y la vio. Una pequeña correa reposaba encima de su cómoda con el nombre de "Kouki" impreso, y una puerta... al otro lado de su habitación con algo escrito en ella; "Para mi pequeño chihuahua."

Y Midorima, no se pudo quitar esa idea de la cabeza durante mucho tiempo.

**-.O**make 3.-

"Realmente, ¡es demasiado vergonzoso!"

Era extraño el ver como las cosas cambiaron tan brusco desde que cruzaron la puerta de la casa de Midorima. Habían estado hablando normalmente después de irse del parque, y con solo poner pie dentro del hogar el auto control de Shintarou se había ido al diablo.

Fue extraño hasta para el mismo Takao, quien ni con su ojo de Halcón pudo ver cuando se vio acorralado entre la puerta de entrada y los labios de su Shin-Chan. Nunca espero que el Tsundere de metro noventa que tenía por novio tomara la iniciativa. Pero no era desagradable. De echo, le parecía lindo que se tomara las molestias de hacer tanto preparativo para estar con él.

Los besos que habían comenzado lentos, se tornaron apasionados, a medida que sus cuerpos también aumentaban de temperatura. Se quedaron sin aliento después de tan agitado juego con sus bocas, la ropa comenzaba a estorbar y Midorima ya no estaba satisfecho solo con besarle.

– Shin-Chan... – jadeo, su respiración estaba agitada. – Aún estamos en la entrada...

El mayor asintió, y jalándolo como solía hacerlo, lo llevo con prisa a su habitación. Una vez dentro lo deposito en su cama, tirando sin preocuparse lo que tenía encima de ella y estorbaba. Kazunari se sintió arder al ver como quien se posaba encima suyo, se deshacía tan apresuradamente de las vendas de sus dedos.

– Shin... chan

Se estremeció completamente cuando sintió el contacto con las cálidas manos del mayor, y sin haberse percatado su estorbosa prenda ya había sido quitada. Ahora Midorima acariciaba con mas detalle el torso de su azabache, jugando con su mano izquierda con uno de sus pezones y encargándose del otro con su propia boca. Takao ahogaba los vergonzosos sonidos que salían por su garganta.

– Ngh...– Soltó un quejido, algo le dolía, exigiendo atención en sus prendas bajas.

Midorima noto el bulto que se había formado en los pantalones de Takao, y ni lento ni perezoso se dispuso a complacerlo. Pasando una de sus manos por debajo de las ropas de su amante, para tocar su miembro mas directamente en una caricia.

– Ah... esto... es mu- muy vergonzoso... Shin-Chan...

– Como te sientes tan avergonzado por esto es preocupante... – Midorima comenzó a repartir besos por su rostro, mientras aun complacía la parte baja de su amante. Kazunari ya no podía reprimir sus gemidos. – Desde ahora, haremos cosas más vergonzosas, Takao.

Kazunari supo que había estado mal haber hecho esperar durante tanto tiempo a Midorima... Y que Kise, estaba muy equivocado, ¡Eso no era ni por mucho un rábano!

-**.O**make 3.5.-

"Practicas."

– ¡Oi, Midorima! – Se acerco Miyaji con su siempre ceño fruncido, como si estuviera dispuesto a matar a alguien, en este caso, a quien se había dado el lujo de faltar a las practicas. – ¿¡Que demonios ha pasado con Takao!?

–Es cierto, se esta muy tranquilo sin el revoloteando... – Apoyo Kimura, deteniendo el balón con el que practicaba para dirigirse donde Miyaji y el chico As conversaban.

– Takao falto... – Lanzo el balón que sostenía para luego dirigirse a sus Sempais, quienes esperaban una explicación. Se acomodo las gafas. – Al parecer, le dolían las caderas...

Nuevamente tomo un balón para hacer uno de sus absurdos y largos tiros.

– Ese maldito... ¡Si esta haciendo de vago, esta vez le metere una piña por donde mejor le quepa!

– Cálmate Miyaji...

– No... de todas formas ya le han metido otra cosa...– murmuro Midorima, aunque planeaba que fuera para si, sus Sempais eran buenos para escuchar lo que les convenía.

Y mientras Miyaji y Kimura se calentaban la cabeza con absurdas y no tan sanas teorías sobre que le habrían metido a su ruidoso Kouhai, Midorima solo pensaba si las caderas de Takao resistirían unas rondas más esta noche.

* * *

**This is the End.**

La verdad no planeaba tener continuación... pero las ideas llegan, un.  
Gracias por leer este coso y dejar sus reviews, hacen feliz a alguien comentando, y mas feliz si me dicen que esto les gusto~ Eh, perdonen la asquerosidad de Lime, pero me abochornaba cada vez que escribía, en serio, fue horrible... úwú 

¡Nos leemos!~

**¿Review?  
**It's Free!

l

v


End file.
